Shadow Wytch
by Marc1
Summary: Rating might go higher as it goes on. James is a new student at Shirmier High--and a Circle Daybreak vampire. He meets Treska, the infamous Goth in the town, and falls into a crowd of Night Worlders, ruled by the human Wiccan..
1. Chapter 1

Working on the plot still.  
  
  
  
"Joey, you bastard!" screeched a female voice.  
  
A lanky male body ran into James as he turned to look at the cause of the noise.  
  
The boy stopped, muttered an apology, and began running as if his life depended on it. James couldn't tell where the voice had come from, until a dark haired girl parted between two cheerleaders, yelling another curse at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Watch your language, Ms. Treska!" shouted the principal, coming from beside a khaki locker.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Lark!" she yelled, never pausing in her chase of the boy.  
  
Mr. Lark stepped to the left of James, causing the girl to stop or else she'd run into him. The principal was a balding man with an oversized stomach: the typical principal.  
  
James could see a flash of violet defiance in the girl's eyes before she squared her shoulders and looked at the man in the eye.  
  
"What did Mr. Grant do this time, Treska?" he asked, amusement with a tinge of irritation lacing his voice.  
  
"Joey took my Jack off Jill CD and gave it to Jessica Flawk!" she shouted, swinging a black backpack onto her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
James watched with curiosity.  
  
"Did Joey take it without consent?" Mr. Lark asked calmly.  
  
"Of course he didn't ask!" the girl huffed. She twitched the black lace covering her navy blue tank in agitation. "If I had, would I be chasing him around this hall, yelling obscenities at his back?"  
  
"I would think you would prefer his face."  
  
James stared at the principal for a moment in shock at his relaxation with the students. At his old school, they wouldn't have even been able to tell a word of their reasons to run around the hall, cursing, without being thrown into three days of detention.  
  
"He flees. He is a coward!" The last word was yelled to be heard by the boy. "Hence why I do not see his face to be yelling at."  
  
"Do leave this to after school, would you? When I am not in responsibility of your behavior," Mr. Lark said, turning to leave.  
  
"Mr. Lark! Joey took my favorite CD and gave it to some preppy bi-dog," she said in defense.  
  
"I want an apology to Ms. Flawk and I want to see you in detention. or else would you rather serve it during lunch?" Mr. Lark suggested, lifting a thin eyebrow.  
  
"I'll serve it during lunch," she muttered, storming off.  
  
Mr. Lark smirked at her back before James turned and headed to his next class.  
  
First days were entirely a huge mess of confusion.  
  
  
  
Cirsta Treska dug into her notebook, pulling out a clean sheet of lined paper. As the teacher began his lecture, she jotted down notes, mind filled with anger at the principal and her good friend.  
  
Who was flirting bluntly with the royal Punk Queen Herself, one Ms. Justine Branski. Treska had to admit that her lifetime friend Joey Grant was driven through life by one thing: The opposite sex. With blonde hair tinted red that loosely covered his forehead, piercing green eyes, and lanky six foot two body, he was a babe magnet in his loose Punk/Prep exterior. All females knew him as a complete God, and no one else caught their eye quite as him. Even though he was by all means aware of his good looks and charming personality, he was not conceited around most females--keyword, thought Treska, most.  
  
As if knowing what she was thinking, he glanced at her and winked. Treska snorted, stuck out her tongue, and began writing faster on the lined paper.  
  
"I didn't know you were allowed to write on school desks as well," drawled a British accent to her left.  
  
Treska glanced up at the new boy. He had caused quite a stir in the class when he had entered the classroom as the bell had rung. Joey had even been slightly disturbed, glancing at his females in awareness before he gave a slight smile at the boy. Dressed in a black wife-beater and black jeans, the male with black hair tinted red and blue eyes caught the eyes of the females, and glares from the males. A pale face had just casually surveyed the room before finding an empty seat next to the "scariest" female at the school. Whispers had ran across the room as they had caught the sight of the male and female dressed in black from head to toe, noticing how well the two looked together.  
  
She frowned in confusion, dark-lidded eyes lowering to survey the male. He seemed slightly amused and slightly conscious of himself, but didn't show much of either on the surface.  
  
"What?" she asked, perturbed. She glanced at the paper and noticed gashes on the paper, and underneath stood out black ink from her pen on the wooden desk. "Oh."  
  
She stopped, set down her pen, and watched the boy.  
  
A slightly awkward silence filtered through the two of them as the teachers voice drawled. But the class seemed unimportant in the space the two shared.  
  
Hesitantly, he reached out a hand a said in an odd voice, "James Triann."  
  
Treska clasped his hand briefly and pulled back, saying, "Treska. Cirsta Treska."  
  
James smiled warmly. "Are you a Junior or Senior?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Junior. And you?"  
  
"A senior." He flashed a grin and turned his attention back towards the teacher. Treska found her anger practically gone at just talking for a few moments with James. Even the impending doom of lunch detention didn't disturb her mood.  
  
  
  
During lunch James found himself awkwardly watching the other students. He knew the girl Treska was in lunch detention, and he hadn't found many others in his classes that he found interesting to talk to.  
  
"Hey!" shouted a voice behind him. James ignored it, figuring that it was directed to another student, until a hand tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
James turned and came face-to-face with the boy that Treska had chased that morning. Red-gold hair covered one of the boys green eyes, and mild interest with filling them. Metal and leather studs covered his wrists and he was covered with dark reds and black clothing.  
  
"You're James, right?" the guy asked, twitching a black backpack strap that wrapped around his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" James responded, mildly curious.  
  
The boy reached a hand forward, introducing himself. "Joel Grant. Joey." He flashed a small smile.  
  
"James Triann." He grasped the hand lightly and began to walk away, but Joey walked in step with him. James narrowed an eye and joked,"Are you stalking me?"  
  
Joey grinned. "Nah, orders from Ms. Cirsta Treska to keep you company and bring you to our group-doh, I wasn't suppose to say that. Oh, well."  
  
James fingered the silver band on his right hand, contemplating. "Now I feel like a tag-along."  
  
Joey glanced side-ways at him, changing his direction and expecting James to follow him towards a tree on the side of the lunch area. "You should feel wanted. Treska is cautious about our group."  
  
James looked at the tree and saw a medium sized group crowded around a large oak tree. Before they reached the tree, a girl with platinum blonde hair twirled up next to them, dressed in a cheerleaders outfit. She leaned her body forward, pressing onto Joey's lean frame.  
  
"Hey, babe," she whispered huskily.  
  
"Jessica, I'm busy," Joey said, trying to push the girls body off of him.  
  
Jessica pouted before slight agitation edged into her face. "Fine. I'll see you tonight." She looked longingly up at the boy, then glanced at James, head to toe. She flashed a smile, meaning to charm, before she pranced off.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" James asked, looking towards Joey.  
  
"Hell no. She's major slut material. Cirsta and her used to be really good friends before we were sophomores," the other boy explained, continuing his walk towards the oak tree.  
  
James paused, thinking of the Goth who he had seen earlier. "They used to be friends? What happened?"  
  
A casual shrug of shoulders. "Jessica Flawk became grade-A bitch, class-F slut." He smiled, revealing clean teeth. "Treska and Flawk were the queens of the freshman class until Flawk became aware of how the student population circulated around Treska and not herself. She decided to ditch Treska but held onto me, seeing that I'm the opposite sex and quite useful to get the other girl a bad reputation. Actually.both used me in the same way." Joey shrugged again.  
  
James thought about the small bit of information, registering the fact that this Jessica was the reason why Treska had been chasing Joey down the hall earlier. "What'd she do?"  
  
"Eh. Jessica went around, telling everyone that Treska had quietly informed her that she was a Satanic Worshipper," he said in a non-emotional voice. He stopped a few feet away from the tree a lowered his voice. "Treska doesn't know about the Night World and isn't part of it. Got it?" he asked a bit too sharply, eyes flashing a dangerous emerald.  
  
James eyes widened and he reflexively glanced around at the crowds around them. No one seemed to have heard them. "Yeah, got it. No mentioning of the vampiness around the Goth."  
  
Joey studied the smaller boy for a few moments, staring down the two-inch difference. "Alright. She's Wiccan, but not a lost witch or Night World witch. Don't even suggest it. She is who she is, which is completely human."  
  
The dark haired boy nodded, glancing up at Joey for another moment, before Joey turned to his group and introduced the new boy.  
  
"This is James Triann. He's from England. Treska invited him. Now I gotta flee, cheerleaders edging down my throat." A flash of teeth and Joey disappeared.  
  
A girl with bleached white hair studied James for a minute before standing and offering a hand. "Shea Harmon." A flash of violet eyes and James grinned.  
  
Maybe he could get along with this group. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The idea of the Night World is not mine. Circle Daybreak is not mine. All these characters are mine, with exceptions for those that are created by LJ Smith, if I use them.  
  
Shadow Wytch  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A reflection of a girls face surrounded by locks of red was all Jessika could see in the bowl of water before her. She waited for a strand of her hidden magick to show her what was to come.  
  
But all she saw was that girl with green eyes, freckles dotting her nose, pale skin, and a scar on her forehead. Not at all what she was expecting-or needed.  
  
Sika threw her hand into the reflection the dark water showed, watching clear dots drip from her hand as she pulled it out. She had a feeling something was going to happen, something important. Something that would change all her friends lives.  
  
Now if only the Harman blood in her would reveal what she wished to see.  
  
Sika pushed the bowl across the table and pulled a white pillar candle from a bag by her feet. She set the candle in front of her, placed her hands over it so she was cupping the brown wick, and thought of a raging fire scorching logs of wood. Once a warm flame licked her palm she pulled her hands back, watching the small destructive thing dance.  
  
For a witch of 19, Jessika Ivytear was known to be extremely talented. Circle Twilight claimed that her own gift would outmatch the witch maiden, Aradia. And for her mission, she would use all her magick in her being until success.  
  
Sika stared into the orange center of the flame, but didn't really see it.  
  
Images in her minds eye were all she saw.  
  
Joey headed towards his maroon Volkswagen Beetle, thinking about what he would do to get out of the date with Jessica Flawk. He didn't like her at all, not since the fight had happened. Flawk wasn't loyal, and Treska was. He knew who he could rely on, and it definitely wasn't the cheerleader.  
  
Suddenly a black sleek car drove up and almost hit Joey. It stopped an inch from his foot, with the driver's window closest to him.  
  
"Dammit, Sika!" he shouted, hopping backwards.  
  
The door quickly opened and the medium height redhead jumped out, looking up at Joey. Her usual makeup was no where to be seen, and a jagged lined scar marred the right side of her forehead. "I had a vision about Treska," she said immediately.  
  
Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So? She knows how to take care of herself."  
  
"She's only human, Joey. She can't handle going against a Night World vampire in all his might!" she screamed.  
  
The male froze. "Who is the vampire?" His mind instantly turned to James Triann. The boy had something odd about him that he didn't completely trust-  
  
"I-well, I don't know. But he had dark red hair-almost black-and dark blue eyes. Pale, really good-looking, maybe even more so than you-" she stopped and blushed slightly, glancing up at Joey to see his green eyes filled with anger. "Joey, what?" she said, voice slightly panicked.  
  
"His name is James Triann. A new student came here today from Britain. He was fast friends with Treska," he said, giving short descriptions of the male.  
  
"James Triann? No, no, that can't be. He works for Circle Daybreak," Sika said quickly.  
  
"Well, what exactly was this vampire doing?" Joey asked, contemplating.  
  
Sika glanced at her hands, which were ringing themselves, and spoke in desperately calm words. "He was explaining to her what the Night World is. and she reacted badly towards it. She went on a rampage, the powers she received from the Goddess went haywire and uncontrolled-"  
  
"Wait, wait. She didn't go that irrational the last time we tried and had to wipe her memory-" Joey was saying, but was interrupted by Sika's odd glance.  
  
"Yes, she did. I had to clean every ones minds of that incident. If you knew the power behind that human you would be amazed."  
  
"What power?" Joey yelled and then lowered his voice as he continued speaking to the witch. "Tell me, Jessika. I've known Treska since we were seven, I think I should know."  
  
Sika stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "Well, she's-um-I don't know how to explain, Joey."  
  
Joey tried to reach for his patience, and succeeded. "Try your best, Jessika."  
  
"You know the myth of Cisentra, right? The witch before the Night World?" Sika asked, voice hesitant.  
  
He paused, racking his brain for the knowledge. Nothing came to him, so he shook his head.  
  
"She was created from some unknown source and produced the Harman line. She lived for a few thousands of years, before she grew tired of being immortal. She had somehow found a way to discreetly destroy her immortality without knowing that it would diminish her children's immortality, as well. Her eldest daughter, Dementia, became angered at what her mother did. As punishment, she killed Cisentra and tried taking control of the witch lineage.  
  
"But Dementia's other siblings became raged at what had happened and tried to destroy Dementia. It took them half their lives, but finally they tracked down the woman and slaughtered her. The other children placed a spell on Cisentra's soul so that she was keep being reborn, to one day regain her powers and right the witches and rule the Night World like she was suppose to: in complete peacefulness and unity.  
  
"Only few know of her tale, and those that do call her the Shadow Wytch. But whenever she is reborn.it's as a human who takes up the practice of Wicca. Any guess at who she is?" Sika finished with a question.  
  
Joey blinked very slowly then nodded. "Treska. Of course it's Treska," he said, enlightened. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
Sika took a deep breath and closed her green eyes. "I have no idea, Joey. We have no control about what happens with Treska. Maybe her old soul lives will catch up before the vampire." 


End file.
